Obsession
by ccdille72
Summary: "Il faut que je l'approche, il le faut !" All Humans


Me revoila avec mon second OS. L'enfer n'était pas joyeux mais celui-ci l'ai encore moins. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Il est court mais je n'ai pas jugé bon de s'entandre sur cette istoire que j'ai écrite pendant un moment de tristesse.

A Léna : sa y est , tu peut finir de le lire et j'espére que tu aimera.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois.

CCdille72

Obsession

-PDV de Tanya-

Il faut que je l'approche, il le faut !

Attendez que je me présente : Tanya Denali, jeune blonde de 25 ans et ma vie se résume en un seul nom : Edward Cullen.

Je mange, je dors, je respire même Edward Cullen. Qui c'est ? Espèce d'ignorante ! Edward Cullen est LE male par excellence. Grand, musclé, avec des cheveux bronze savamment décoiffé surplombant deux émeraudes, acteur de profession, cet homme n'a qu'un défaut : sa femme ! Isabella Swan, petite brune banale et sans intérêt était la seule chose qui nous empêchait d'être heureux, Edward et moi.

Avez-vous remarqué que j'ai parlé de Swan au passé ? Et oui, car ce soir, à la soirée qu'organise l'homme merveilleux qui sera bientôt mien en faveur des enfants malades de cancer (Je ne vois pas l'interet mais bon) je la tuerai. Quand la poufiasse arrivera, je lancera le couteau qui est dans ma poche et grace à mon entrainement, le couteau devrait la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle meure en souffrant autour qu'elle nous a fait souffrir avec Edward en étant là. Mais en attendant …

Il faut que je l'approche, il le faut !

-PDV de Bella-

Cela avait commencé il y a maintenant quelques semaines maintenant. Au début, c'était innocent. Des lettres comme toutes celles que mon mari reçoit depuis maintenant depuis qu'il a commencé sa carrière cela fait maintenant quasiment 5 ans déjà.

Au fur et à mesure, les lettres étaient devenues de plus en plus bizarres et depuis quelques temps, les lettres ne sont plus adressées à mon mari mais à moi et je peux vous assurer que ce n'ont plus de lettres d'amour ! Mon mari a engagé un garde du corps mais rien n'y fait. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais c'est effrayant. Je recois des lettres dans m chambre et aucune porte n'est fracturée.

Heureusement, qu'Edward est la ainsi que ma famille sinon je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait.

Mais bon, ce soir, oublierons cette folle. Je finissa de me préparer et descendis en bas pour partir au bras de mon mari. Ce soir est un soir spécial, notre 2ème anniversaire de mariage et celui ou je vais annoncer à mon cher et tendre qu'il est sur le point de devenir papa. Je compte lui annoncer sur la piste de danse quand nous ouvrions le bal en fin de soirée.

Je descendis et retrouva Edward dans le salon où il m'attendait en smoking, tout simplement superbe.

« Bella, tu es merveilleuse, dit-il en regardant la robe qu'Alice m'avait acheté le jour précédent.

- flatteur, tu me dis toujours sa !

- car c'est toujours le cas ma puce ! Tu viens ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main

- Allons s'y. »

On se dirigea alors dans la voiture en direction de l'hôtel où devait se tenir la cérémonie.

PDV d'Edward :

Une fois dans la voiture, je regarda ma sublime femme et lui pris la main pour lui donner un peu du courage dont je sais qu'elle a besoin depuis que cette folle a fait éruption dans nos vies il y a de sa plusieurs semaines. Depuis, pas une nuit sans que je cauchemarde sur cette folle et ce qu'elle pourrait faire à mon amour.

La voiture ralentit et finit par s'immobiliser devant le tapis qui nous mènera jusqu'à la salle de gala de bienfaisance.

Après un dernier baiser et un dernier regard, nous sortâmes de la voiture tandis que des centaines de personnes (journalistes et fans) ne cessai de nous appeler.

Et tout un coup, un silence sans nom et sa femme qui tombe a terre. Quand je tombe a ses cotés pour tenter de la relever, j'aperçois une tache sombre et béante sur son ventre tandis que son visage commence à blanchir.

« Bella, Bella ne me laisse pas je t'en prie. Bella, mon ange, je t'en supplie reste avec moi tandis que mon meilleur ami, jasper, l'époux d'Alice, appela les pompiers afin d'évacuer mon ange.

- Edward écoute, avant que je parte, je voulais te dire que j'attends ton enfant et que je t'aime.

-moi aussi je t'aime, lui déclara-je tandis que toute vie s'effaçais d'elle emportant avec elle ma vie.

Je lui répeta sans cesse des « je t'aime » en attendant les pompiers désormais inutiles. Je ne prenais meme pas la peine d'essuyer mes larmes. Et quand elle fut emmener sur le brancard recouverte d'un drap blanc, je me jura qu'une fois qu'elle sera vengée, je l'a rejoindrai.

PDV Externe :

Bonjour à tous. Jessica Stanley pour E! News. C'est une bien triste nouvelle que je m'apprête à vous annoncer ce matin. En effet, la police vient de nous annoncer le décès de la star d'Edward Cullen, 2 semaines après le décès de sa femme, l'avocate Isabella Swan-Cullen, enceinte lors des faits. La tueuse de Mme Swan-Cullen, Melle Tanya Denali, dont le procès va être ouvert dans 1 semaine, serait l'instigatrice indirecte de ce meurtre. C'est avec tristesse et regret que aujourd'hui un homme retrouve sa femme. D'après ses proches, monsieur Cullen m'était plus vivant depuis la mort de sa femme et c'est donc a travers ce geste qu'il aurait décidé de la rejoindre. C'était Jessica Stanley pour E ! News.


End file.
